Season 1: The Rise of the Black Hat
by LMbrothers
Summary: The year is 1071. Joey and David two ninjas in the Mainlands and are going to take their final assessment at the dojo. But trouble is brewing in the Underworld, and may not be the same when the conflict hits the Mainlands. First story from the LMbrothers! Enjoy!


A cool breeze brushed along the peak of Mount Ninja. The early morning dew glistened from the emerging sun. It was the day the two trainees, Joey and David, were about to take their final exam.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" David suddenly asked.

"Just as nervous as the last time you asked," Joey rolled his eyes.

The two continued their walk up to the dojo, passing by the local villagers. Suddenly, David stopped walking. He stared at the ground while Joey looked back at him.

David hesitantly said, "Look man. We have both been fighting at the dojo for years now. Sensei said he only needed one man for the job. How can you be so confident?"

Joey lightly chuckled. "I don't care if sensei picks you. I can always find another interest. Besides, I can always make a living at my family's fish shop."

"Oh come on! Forget the fish shop. Don't you want to do anything besides work with your father. Your sister is doing the same, and she's younger than you."

"My sister Bonquisha? She grew out of the business since she learned how to walk. Anyways, my dad won't always be around to work, so he needs me."

David sighed. "Alright then. So are you still going to at least try to win?"

"Honestly, I joined to learn self defense. You never know if the mountain will go downhill. Literally."

The two continued their ways up to the front doors of the dojo, currently sealed tight. The glass between the two sides was stained a color as blue as the sea. They both stood at the front, waiting patiently for the entrance to open.

David stared at the glass window. "Well, here we are."

"Yup. Hopefully this won't take too long. "

"Right. Wow, remember when we stood here years ago. Now, we return for one last time," said David.

After a bit, the door opened, and the two friends made their way into the dojo for what would be one of their last times.

 **Meanwhile, in the Underworld**

The Underworld had a totally different task on its agenda. The skies were blood red. Purple rocks and dead grass coated the ground. At the heart of the land lied Cleopatra's fortress. Ever since she took control, their armies have been growing daily.

Garmadon entered the throne room, where Cleopatra relaxed. He was holding some strange blueprints in his hands.

"Garmadon! This better be good!" barked Cleopatra

"Sorry Cleo! But I think we have the right test subject this time!"

"You will know me as your queen. Now, spit out the details at once."

Rather than explain, Garmadon showed the blueprints to her. After both of them reviewing the precious document, the queen seemed pleased.

"Very well. We start the operation immediately. Now get back to work!" demanded Cleopatra.

"Right away, my queen," said Garmadon

Garmadon out of the castle bumping into skeletons left and right. When he made it to the graveyard barracks, he noticed the field commander of the Skeleton Army.

"Skelescream! Get over here this instant!"

"What do you need, Garmadon?" questioned Skelescream.

"We found the one! Prepare Subject 511 immediately!"

"This one better be able to handle it this time. You know how the queen is when we have to replace the hat," muttered Skelescream.

"Right. But then again, we've been on this for months. I'm sure that this is the one."

The commander paused for a moment. He then said, "Very well then. The subject will be ready immediately."

Garmadon smiled. "Good. And rally up some troops. I'm going to scout the Mainlands."

 **Meanwhile**

The Mainlands were just starting to hit the spring season. It was a time for relaxation after such a harsh winter. The aroma of cookouts filled the fresh air, as people began to come out of their caves. With the exception of Batman, who preferred to keep it in his cave year-round. The local reporter was giving the daily news on the area. People all over the Mainlands tuned in to the broadcast. Joey and David were warming up at the time of the broadcast.

"Greetings fellow viewers. I'm your host, the Pre-Porter, here with the daily news! Let's get started with the news, shall we? Ahem, the Mainlands Department of Civil Defense has announced that a mad-man is on the loose. A man by the name of Garmadon is out to rape your families! This is no laughing matter, and they advise that you stay indoors while the investigation is still ongoing."

Joey and David both let out a light laugh, before the broadcast continued.

"Now for the weather. The sky is partly cloudy, with a chance of... good galloping god!"

The Pre-Porter paused at the sight of dark clouds rapidly swallowing the once bright skies.

"Looks like we have a twist in today's show! We will return in the eye of the wicked storm. See you all then!"

After ending the broadcast, the reporter went onward towards the strange storm.

Joey suddenly said, "I don't know who is more of a maniac; The Pre-Porter, or this Garmadon dude."

"Agreed. I wonder where sensei is at though."

After both developing conspiracies as to where their sensei was, Joey said, "Well, I think I'm going to head back home. And I don't know, escape the 'rapist' while I'm at it."

"Yeah. I think I'll get some wanted posters around town."

"Don't become a victim," Joey joked.

The two let out their laughs and started packing up to go home. Suddenly, several samurais surrounded the two.

"FREEZE!" one of the soldiers thundered.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
